heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Bump in the Night episodes
This is an episode guide to the US Claymation television series Bump in the Night. 65 segments were produced, with some segments in season two being repeats of some produced and aired in season one. Below is a list of episode titles, air dates, and some characters featured in each episode. First Season *'Made in Japan'-Bumpy mails in a cereal box top for a free Turbo-Totro-Noid. A cute little robot arrives, disappointing Bumpy. *'Dr. Coddle, M.D.'-Molly orders medical instruction books from the Easy-Does-It Doctor Correspondence Course. Bumpy eats the books and replaces them with home improvement manuals. *'Karaoke Cafe: "You Gotta Say You're Sorry..."'-Sung by Mr. Bumpy and Squishington (Blues) *(Aired on September 10, 1994) *'Gum Crazy'-Bumpy tries to retrieve undigested bubblegum from his own stomach, resulting in fights with his own heart and brain. *'Baby Snail'-Bumpy baby-sits a baby snail, while Squishy looks for Mom. *'Karaoke Cafe: "Why Do You Like Me?"'-Sung by Mr. Bumpy and Squishington (Ballad) *(Aired on September 17, 1994) *'Hide and Go Freak'-Bumpy and Squishy teach Molly to play Hide and Go Freak. *'Better Homes & Garbage'-Squishington moves in with Bumpy for a few days, testing the limits of their friendship. *'Karaoke Cafe: Bump in the Night Theme(Alternate version)'-Sung by Mr. Bumpy *(Aired on September 24, 1994) *'Not of This Boy's Room'-Bumpy gets abducted by space aliens, and he tries to help them take over the Earth. *'To Sleep Perchance to Burp'-The Boy can't get to sleep because the monster under the bed makes noise. *'Karaoke Cafe: "Gotta Have It"'-Rapped by Mr. Bumpy *(Aired on October 1, 1994) *'Danger - Unexploded Squishington'-Squishington's stomach is ticking. Bumpy deduces, Squishy has eaten a bomb. Mr. Bumpy and Squishy try to get rid of it. *'Loss of Face'-Squshington tries to clean his face with a bathcloth, but his face rubs off. Then the bathcloth disappears. Bumpy helps Squishy reclaim his face. *'Karaoke Cafe: "Find a New Neighborhood"'-Sung by Squishington (Rock) *(Aired on October 8, 1994) *'Sock It To Me'-Squishington helps Mr. Bumpy control his appetite for socks. *'Comforting the Uncomfortable'-Molly tries to comfort the Closet Monster. *'Karaoke Cafe: "You Need a Hug"'-Rapped by Molly Coddle *(Aired on October 15, 1994) *'Baby Jail'-Bumpy spends time with babies and learns to understand their hardships. *'Night of the Living Bread'-Bumpy and Squishy save the world from an evil mutant slice of bread. *'Karaoke Cafe: "Go Away and Don't Come Back"'-Sung by Squishington *(Aired on October 22, 1994) *'Party Poopers'(Double Length)-Molly wants to be invited to a Cute Doll party. The cute dolls want to invite the monsters. Squishy can't wait but Bumpy doesn't want to go. *'Karaoke Cafe: "School's Out"' by Alice Cooper -Sung by Mr. Bumpy *(Aired on October 29, 1994) *'A Sneeze in Time'-Bumpy goes back in time to try to avoid offending Squishington. *'Karaoke Cafe: "The Things You Make Me Want to Do"'-Sung by Mr. Bumpy (Pop) *'Hocus Dopus'-Bumpy tries to pull a rabbit out of a hat for Squishy. *(Aired on November 5, 1994) *'Adventures In Microbia'-Squishy and Bumpy try to fight germs face to protoplasm, but a germ girl captures Squishington's heart. *'Not a Peep!'-Destructo tries to keep Mr. Bumpy from making noise. *'Karaoke Cafe: "Picking Up the Pieces When Your Whole World Falls Apart"'-Sung by Molly Coddle(Country) *(Aired on November 12, 1994) *'Penny For Your Thoughts'-A penny falls each time Mr. Bumpy thinks a thought. *'Farewell, 2 Arms'-Molly wants to be more powerful and less helpless. She becomes a different person as she rebuilds herself with powerful limbs. *'Karaoke Cafe: "Socks - I Love Socks"'-Sung by Mr. Bumpy *(Aired on November 19, 1994) *'I Dream of Silverfish'-Bumpy and Squishy find a "genie" in a lamp. *'Story Problems'-Bumpy eats The Boy's homework, and then tries to redo it. *'Karaoke Cafe: "Good Golly Miss Molly (You Sweet Comfort Doll)"'-Sung by Squishington(50's Rock) *(Aired on November 26, 1994) *'The Bowl of the Squishy Prince'-Squishy, needing a boost in self-esteem, tries to find a princess who will kiss him. *'All You Need is Glove'-Bumpy fights with a glove for a perfect left-foot sock. *'Karaoke Cafe: "Don't Try This at Home"'-Sung by Mr Bumpy (Rock) *(Aired on December 3, 1994) Second Season *'Long Long Day'-Musical skit, set up by Destructo and the Closet Monster fighting over possession of Mr. Bumpy. *'Destructo's Flipside'-Bumpy puts Destructo's battery in backwards. *'Karaoke Cafe: "I'm Bigger than You"'-Sung by Destructo and Mr. Bumpy (similar to Iron Man by Black Sabbath) *(Aired on September 9, 1995) *'Love Stinks'-Molly falls into a trashcan and attracts the affections of a stinkbug. *'Love's Labor Bumped'-Destructo has a crush on Molly. *'Karaoke Cafe: "Why Do You Like Me?"'(Rerun) *(Aired on September 16, 1995) *'It Sang from Beyond the Stars'-Musical skit starring Gloog and Sleemoth as musical invaders. *'Journey to the Center of the Lungfish'-Bumpy, Squishington, and Molly are swallowed by a lungfish. *'Karaoke Cafe: "Find a New Neighborhood"'(Rerun) *(Aired on September 23, 1995) *'Auntie Matta'-Bumpy's scary Aunt visits. *'Bumpy the Untrappable'-The Boy tries to trap Mr Bumpy. *'Karaoke Cafe: "I Was Right and You Were Wrong"'-Sung by Mr. Bumpy and Squishington (Polka-ish) *(Aired on September 30, 1995) *'It Came from the Closet (And Wouldn't Leave)'-The Closet Monster moves under the bed. *'All You Need is Glove'-Rerun *'Karaoke Cafe: Bump In The Night Theme(Alternate version)'(Rerun) *(Aired on October 7, 1995) *'Not of This Boy's Room'-Rerun *'Comfort Schmumfort'-Aliens space aliens abduct Bumpy and Squishy, leaving "harmless" Molly behind. *'Karaoke Cafe: "Comfort Schmumfort"'-Sung by Molly Coddle, with Mr. Bumpy and Squishington (Polka-ish) *(Aired on October 14, 1995) *'Bump and Roll'-Musical number *'Night of the Living Bread'-Rerun *'Karaoke Cafe: "Making Music is Fun"'-Sung by Mr. Bumpy, Squishington, and Molly (Latin) *(Aired on October 21, 1995) *'I Got Needs'-Starts with invading Vikings, turns into musical number for Bumpy. *'Beauty and the Bump'-Bumpy falls for an antique china doll under glass, who becomes the Princess in his fairy-tale dream. *'Karaoke Cafe: "It's Mine"'-Sung by Mr. Bumpy (rhythm is the approaching-Bumpy's-home soundtrack) *(Aired on October 28, 1995) *'When the Music Starts'-Musical number for Squishington. (Rock) *'Loss of Face'-Rerun *'Karaoke Cafe: "Go Away and Don't Come Back"'(Rerun) *(Aired on November 4, 1995) *'Neat and Clean'-Begins as "Adventures in Microbia", then breaks into song(Squishy, Molly, Destructo, Bumpy, Cute Dolls). *'Nothing but the Tooth'-Bumpy's teeth turn on him. *'Karaoke Cafe: "Picking Up the Pieces When Your Whole World Falls Apart"'(Rerun) *(Aired on November 11, 1995) *'Water Way to Go'-Squishington withers when the plumber turns off the water. Musical number for Bumpy, Squishington, and the Cute Dolls. (Soul) *'Cold Turkey'-A frozen turkey comes to life and escapes from the freezer. *'Karaoke Cafe: "I Live in the Porcelain"'-Sung by Squishington (Reggae) *(Aired on November 18, 1995) *'Made In Japan'-Rerun *'Made in Japan II'-Little Robot e-mails herself to Squishy to escape destruction. *'Karaoke Cafe: "What Goes Up Must Come Down"'-Sung by Mr. Bumpy and Albert Einstein (Hip Hop) *(Aired on November 25, 1995) *'Not a Leg to Stand On'-Bumpy is accused of stealing Molly's feet. *'Hide and Go Freak'-Rerun *'Karaoke Cafe: "You Gotta Say You're Sorry..."'(Rerun) *(Aired on December 2, 1995) Christmas Special *'Twas the Night Before Bumpy(Movie (1:04 Running Time)) *(Aired on December 9, 1995) Bump In The Night